


Falling Into Darkness

by VampireChick101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Astronomy Tower, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Bullying, Child Abuse, Flashbacks, Gen, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireChick101/pseuds/VampireChick101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad day during Fourth year Harry decides that his life is no longer worth living. Re-Posted from FF.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Into Darkness

I'm slipping away

And nobody cares

Nobody helps

Cause nobody's there

I sat up on the ledge of the astronomy tower, tears falling down my face, for the fourth time this week thinking through all the reasons why I shouldn't jump. The list was starting to get shorter and shorter and this time there wasn't any.

*Flashback*

'Hey scarhead,' yelled Draco Malfoy while I was walking to Herbology class just after lunch. 'How's your half breed giant friend going now everyone knows his secret?'

I kept walking towards the greenhouses when a tripping hex hit my legs and I fell on the ground getting everything wet in the snow. I quickly began scrambling to grab all my books off the snow when Draco shouted 'incendio' setting my books on fire. 'Did you really think that this was not going to happen Potter? 'Just because you're Harry Potter doesn't mean that you get away with entering the Tri Wizard Cup.' At that Draco walked off and left me lying there.

*End Flashback*

I thought about how Ron and Hermione won't talk to me, well nobody talks to me anymore. They all think that I put my name in the cup. That I wanted to fight in this pointless competition. Even the teachers don't believe me when I say that I didn't do it. Fred and George ignore me because I didn't tell them how. No one cares about me anymore, not that they ever did. I mean they keep sending me back to the Dursley's. They know that I hate it there. Then again maybe they don't. They never ask about why I am so skinny when I come back from there, or why I am always covered in bruises, cuts and welts. They never noticed or they never cared. Won't live to find out.

I had the note I wrote to Sirius, Hermione, and Ron back at the dorms sitting on my bedside table ready for it to be found. My Will I had already sent off Gringotts and my school trunk was packed up.

This was it.

I climbed over the rails and looked over the grounds that Hogwarts was built on all those years ago, at my only true home. I said one final goodbye and let go, letting gravity guide me down to a peaceful and eternal sleep.

I slipped away

And nobody cared

Nobody helped

Cause no one was there


End file.
